supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hudson Tridecaplets' 7th Birthday Party
Katie decides the theme Katie: "Okay, what theme your and your tridecaplet siblings' birthday party would be?" Alice: "Candy Crush Saga!" Katie: "Great idea!" Katie picks up Aunt Theresa, Brett, Joel, Grandma Susie and Grandpa Tom drops off to Brett and Joel's house in Boulder, Colorado rings the doorbell Grandma Susie: "Bye Jessica, see you later! Have fun with Audrey!" To Chuck E. Cheese's drives her van with the 22 people Jose and Antonio snatches Aunt Theresa's iPad and writes on her notes saying, "Brett and Joel are stupid (bleep)s!" Aunt Theresa: (reading) "Brett and Joel are stupid (bleeps)s." Theresa examines the bad note and deletes it At Chuck E. Cheese's Juan: "WE WANTED TO GO TO BURGER KING AND WE WANTED A GANGNAM STYLE THEMED BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Katie: "Too bad, there's no Gangnam Style and we're not at Burger King. We're at Chuck E. Cheese's and their theme is Candy Crush Saga." Jose: "WE HATE CHUCK E. CHEESE'S AND CANDY CRUSH SAGA! WE ONLY LIKE BURGER KING AND GANGNAM STYLE!" Antonio: "CANDY CRUSH SAGA STINKS!" Juan: "So f*** you!" Katie: "You don't say that to people, that is unacceptable and you can have Gangnam Style for your thirteenth birthday. Now calm down and don't even think about changing the theme." Jose: "We'll blow up this dump!" The Birthday Starts destroys all the games with viruses karate kicks one of the employees, causing him to faint breaks all the Candy balloons with a pin Katie: "OMG!" triplets get a box a knifes and lacerates Brett, Joel their tridecaplet siblings and their friends Grandma Susie: "Oh my lord!" triplets smash the Candy Crush Saga birthday ice cream cake on Brett, Joel and their tridecaplet siblings Aunt Theresa: "Since I work at Chuck E. Cheese's, I'm going to fix all the games." Theresa fixes all the broken games 17 year old female worker sees all the chaos 17 year old female worker: "What the h*** is going on?" pushes 17 year old female worker to the garbage Antonio: "Leave her alone, she's garbage!" Katie: "Juan, Antonio and Jose, take some tokens and go play some games for a while until they our pizza is ready. Go on and keep out of trouble." Mrs Phoebe Wilson. (the tridecaplets' teacher): "Okay, boys and girls and everybody! Time to gather round at the and sing Happy Birthday!" E. and his pals gather Katie/Aunt Theresa/Guests/Brett/Joel/Grandma Susie/Grandpa Tom/Mrs. Wilson (singing): "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to the Hudson tridectaplets, happy birthday to you." smacks Mrs. Wilson on the face bites Mrs. Wilson on the leg flips Mrs. Wilson the bird off 17 year old female worker (to Juan, Jose and Antonio): "You boys, we don't tolerate this behavior in public, thank you.". 30 minutes later Katie: "Guys! We're leaving!" Brett: "Why?" Aunt Theresa: "Because your adoptive cousins ruined this celebration." Theresa notices the tridectuplets, their friends, Brett and Joel's laceration and dials 911 A few minutes later arrive on the scene Joel and the tridectuplets and their friends are taken to the hospital by ambulances Aftermath triplets are about to hit Katie Katie: "JUAN DIEGO, JOSE LUIS AND ANTONIO FRANCESCO, YOU'RE BANNED FROM SEEING YOUR FRIENDS FOR 20 WEEKS, YOU WILL NOT BE NEAR A SCREEN FOR A MONTH! YOU WILL NOT PLAY OUTSIDE FOR 6 MONTHS, AND YOU WILL DO HOMEWORK EVERYDAY, ESPECIALLY ON WEEKENDS AND YOU WILL ALSO EAT WHATEVER WE'RE EATING, ESPECIALLY FRUITS AND VEGETABLES! YOU'RE ALSO LUCKY THAT AUNT THERESA, GRANDMA SUSIE, GRANDPA TOM, MRS. WILSON AND THE PARENTS OF YOUR TRIDECAPLET SIBLINGS' FRIENDS DIDN'T PRESS CHARGES AGAINST YOU MISTERS!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DO NOT CHANGE WHERE WE'RE GOING TO AND CHANGE THE THEME, YOU THINK CANDY CRUSH SAGA IS BORING BUT GANGNAM STYLE IS FUN, BUT CANDY CRUSH SAGA IS NOT! YOU RUINED THEIR BIRTHDAY, YOU RUINED THEIR LIVES, YOU RUINED THEIR CHANCE TO PLAY WITH THEIR FRIENDS AND BRETT AND JOEL, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU RUINED THEIR CHANCE TO HAVE FUN!!!! FROM NOW ON UNTIL YOU BEHAVE THE RIGHT WAY, YOU WILL NOT BE GOING TO CHUCK E. CHEESE'S FOR LIFE! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!!!!! GO WRITE AN ESSAY ON WHAT YOU DONE AND SORRY NOTES TO THE PEOPLE AT THE PARTY!" triplets fart on Brett and Joel Brett: "Ewww! Disgusting!" Theresa and Grandma Susie arrive at the Hudsons' house with wooden spoons goes into the kitchen and grabs herself a wooden spoon Katie, Aunt Theresa & Grandma Susie: "Juan, Jose and Antonio, you will be hit by the wooden spoons for 5 minutes and also, don't move." Katie: "Hold still please." Juan: "Why?" puts Juan across her lap while Grandma Susie and Aunt Theresa do the same to Jose and Antonio respectively three women start spanking the triplets with wooden spoonsCategory:TranscriptsCategory:Birthday TranscriptsCategory:Game TranscriptsCategory:Theory TranscriptsCategory:Theory DIY Transcripts